Five Color Dogiragon Buster
Five Color Dogiragon Buster is a 5-color One Shot decktype. Details After the release of Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader in DMR-21, it had appeared in many top meta decks such as Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill and Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster. This deck combines the strategies of those previous decks with those of Five Color Faerie Miracle. It is a type of Dogiragon Buster deck that evolved due to the appearance of the strong triggers such as Holy, Flash Guardian and the impossibly difficult to counter Giovanni Squall. Due to Multicolored Mana Arms tactics, it can defend itself more reliably and can lock down the opponent's defenses using Magnum, Shortshot and Rafululu, Sound Faerie. However, it is slower than the regular Darkness Fire Dogiragon Buster so it can be rushed easily. As it has very few mass graving methods other than Strike Back, Dark Life and Seals, a perfect one shot with Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon can be hard. During a time where Giovanni Squall decks are frequent, it used Yell Life to remove Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King and Oriotis, Control Wings early on and restore mana. Due to the restrictions of Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon the deck was weakened, but not fatally. In fact it is still a reckoning force and has evolved to use Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D to mass remove enemy swarms and swarm creatures from grave for an undefendable 1 shot. It is the only Dogiragon Buster deck type that has remained in the Meta after the January restrictions, although being in the lower tiers after that. However, recently due to the mass hand replenish and graving given by Aquan Mercator, it has been returned to the metagame with its increased graving and hand replenish powers. Mercator can also revolution change into Rafululu, Sound Faerie, indicating less graving reliance for Linnevenus as if the player has a Linnevenus, a Magnum and a Mercator in the battle zone he can do a perfect one shot on the opponent easily. *'Advantages': As the one shot often uses the infamous "Rafululu Shortshot" combo, it can render most defenses useless provided the opponent has an empty battle zone. The Shield triggers used can also easily deal with anti for no cost meta such as Onikamas, Strange Flow and Oriotis, Control Wings. As the deck uses The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind for defense, it is a good matchup against Dragheart decks and Deadbrachio can be used for Revolution Change. Strike Back can also be used to drop Shortshots and Rafululu into grave as well. Recently Aquan Mercator allows graving more easily and also gives good hand replenish. *'Disadvantages': As Linnevenus needs the grave to trigger, if the grave does not have any needed finisher parts, it cannot finish the game safely. Further compounding this is the poor graving methods used in this type of decks; There is no way to grave from hand save for letting the opponent kill your creatures and it is entirely dependent on seals from Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden for graving as well as the graving provided from the deck. If the player takes too much time or plays poorly, he can get his Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden removed and this will make him lose the game. Due to Rafululu and Shortshot both being restricted, the deck has been severely weakened. However, it can run replacements such as Inka, Karma's Curse Crest or Shuff, Eureka or even use other cost 4 cards such as Oblady Hornet to rush without any resistances, although these replacements are not as efficient as Shortshot or Rafululu. Template Build as Hand addition and Graving.]] Hyperspatial Zone: Recommended cards High importance Cards Candidate cards Nature support Fire support Darkness support Water support Light support dmr21-l2.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader dmr16極-s2.jpg|The=Deadbrachio, World Evil Dragonkind dmr22-9.jpg|Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon Dmd27-3.jpg|Magnum, Shortshot Dmx23-14.jpg|Rafululu, Sound Faerie Category:Deck Type